


He Had Always Loved Your Smile

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I wrote this in a haze of caffeine and inspiration, So yeah, and then i cried when i reread it, don't hate me, not too many tags because i'd like for it to be a surprise, there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

He had always loved your smile. It was what had made him fall in love with you.

Lafayette stared at you, glowingly ecstatic, in your beautiful wedding dress. Hercules did an amazing job crafting this resplendent wonder of silk and lace, he mused to himself.

“Do you like it, Laf?” You asked him, nervously. Laf shook his head to clear it and focused back on you.

“Ma Cherie, it is magnificent. There are no words to tell you how amazing you look and how you will be the bride to top all brides on the special day!” He grabbed your hands and twirled you around, smiling as you laughed at how poofy the skirt got.

“Oh, (Y/N), I cannot wait to see you as you go out to the dance floor, for the first dance. You will be radiant!”

You giggled as you threw your arms around him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Careful, careful, let’s not mess up your dress already. Hercules will be very upset with us!” Lafayette quickly disentangled himself from you. You nodded, a smile stretched so far across your face that you felt it would never go away.

—

Lafayette thought back in his mind to the night the two of you had met, an all-nighter in the quad in the middle of final week. It was a stressful time for everyone, especially since you were all in your first semester and were practically still trying to figure out how to college.

You had been sitting quietly, studying bio when you had been hit, out of nowhere, by a super greasy piece of pizza. You had looked up from your textbook, eyes wide in astonishment, to stare at the group of guys sitting a few feet away. John Laurens, the one flinging pizza, had the most outrageous look of terror on his face, while Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert de Lafayette, and Alexander Hamilton all had varying looks of shock.

The four of them were completely taken aback when you started laughing. You had laughed until you cried and Laf had offered his clean gym towel to clean you up. Luckily, Alex had a clean spare shirt with him and you ducked behind the four of them to quickly swap shirts.

From there, your friendship was firmly cemented. You helped Hercules model his clothes, John tutored you in Bio, Alex and you got interested in a pottery class together, and Lafayette became your confidante.

Life was good. You had been introduced to the Schuyler sisters and they became some of your best friends. You met Maria Lewis, and even after the drama between her, Alex, and Eliza, you were still pretty close. But your nearest and dearest was always Lafayette. He had held you while you cried over school stresses, eaten pints of ice cream with you when you went through bad breakups, and had even gotten into a fight with an abusive boyfriend of yours, Charles Lee. He was there at your grandmother’s funeral, holding you up when your legs wanted to give out, crying hysterically as the woman who had raised you was lowered into the ground.

You had everything you had never known you needed when you were with your friends.

Music started playing loudly and Lafayette snapped out of his reverie to stare at you, awestruck, as you made your way down the aisle toward him. His breath caught in his throat and he could barely see through the tears that made their way to his eyes. He had been right; you were the most beautiful woman in the world right now. But then again, he had always believed that. Now, you standing before him in your dress, this was just the icing on the cake. You locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile. He nodded at you in encouragement.

You took your place at the alter and the ceremony began. He felt like he was going to be sick. Nerves. Damn them.

When it was time to begin the vows, Lafayette forced himself to keep his smile plastered onto his face. If he had his way, the ceremony would have been quick and fast, with the two of you on your way into the sunset in no time at all. But unfortunately, things didn’t work out that way.

“As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with.

“As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say.

“As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life.

“With every smile, every embrace, every tear you’ve ever wiped from my face. It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can’t ever thank the Lord above enough, for allowing you into my life. It makes me remember every laugh we’ve ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come.

“I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth.

“I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I’m promising to be here for you for all eternity, ‘til death do us part.”

After the vows were completed and the union sanctioned, the priest intoned “You may now kiss the bride.”

Lafayette stood and watched as Hercules gently brought his hand to your face and leaned down to kiss you. When the kiss finished, you stared up at Hercules, your new husband, with a small smile that said so much more than anyone in the room could even guess at. Laf had to take a deep breath again to push down the feeling of getting sick. He would not ruin your day.

He knew you were happy beyond belief, and while he would never be satisfied, he wanted you to stay that way.

No matter what, he would always love your smile.


End file.
